What Is Love
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: Quick one shot story. Joseph's explains to his Queen what 'Love' is to him. I hope you all enjoy it ha ha Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!


Queen Clarisse Renaldi sat at her desk in her office, where she'd been most of the day, going over paper work and making plans with her assistant for upcoming events. With a knock on the door bringing her out of her thoughts she sighed.

"Come in," She called out in her strong french accent, smiling when she saw Joseph appear "Ah, Bonsoir!"

"Bonsoir! Votre Majesté!" He smiled while closing the door and walked over to her desk.

"Clarisse, S'il vous plaît!" She smiled as he nodded.

"Very well," He chuckled as she nodded and looked back down at her paper work.

"Very good Joseph," Clarisse smiled up at him seconds later "I see your french is getting better." She grinned as he nodded "Now what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just came to see if you needed the car for anything this evening?" He asked while putting his arms back behind his back.

"Not tonight Joseph, thank you for asking though." She smiled "I think I will finish up with this paper work and call it a day." She said looking up at him as he nodded.

"If that will be all, I will get on with my other duties." He smiled.

"Yes, that will be all, thank you Joseph." She smiled.

"Merci!" He smiled as she grinned back at him.

Watching him turn to walk to the door she just had a thought, standing up quickly.

"Joseph," She exclaimed and watched him spin around "There was something if you have a few moments." She watched as he nodded "It's kind of silly really, but you are my oldest friend, I would like to ask you something, if I may?"

"Of course," He nodded "You can ask me anything you want to."

"Thank you," She nodded "I wondered if you could tell me..." She paused while looking at him "Oh it's a silly idea, never mind Joseph." She nodded with a small smile "You may go."

"No no go on," Joseph urged "I am here for you, you can ask me anything you like to." He watched as a blush crept over her cheeks "Is everything alright, Clarisse?" He asked.

"Well, maybe I should explain why I want to ask this sort of Question first?" She whispered and watched him nod "Ok, well last night I was a bit bored so for the first time in a long time I started flicking through the tv channels in my suite," She said as he nodded "And there was this film, one of those romance stories, you know the kind where they fall in love and... you know." She whispered while waving her hand a little as he smirked and nodded.

"I do, very well." He grinned "Go on."

"Well I just wondered, What is love to you?" She asked and folded her arms, feeling a little silly as he raised his eyebrow at her "Maybe I said it wrong, Love? What does it mean for you?" She added.

"Well," He thought a second while looking at her desk then looked back at her "Before I answer, may I return the question?" He asked.

"Of course," She nodded "Did you want me to answer now, or after you have answered." She asked.

"Now, you could answer now." He offered and watched her nodding while turning to walk over to her office window.

"Well as you know, even though I was married, I don't think I ever experienced true love." She sighed while folding her arms and stared blankly out her office window "The movie last night, they shared a lot of love and when thinking about it, I never experienced any of it." She whispered, not realizing Joseph was stood right behind her.

"I understand," He nodded.

"As you know Rupert and me, didn't really have the best of relationships," She said turning her head to the side, realizing he was stood behind her "Even hurting me on a number of occasions," She whispered while turning to face him.

"I remember," He nodded, locking his gaze with hers.

"Anyway," She whispered while breaking eye contact "What does it mean to you?" She asked with a small smile.

Taking a deep breath he looked at her "Love to me is," He thought while looking out the window "Sharing secrets together, reading poems together while sitting out on the porch swing, walking together hand in hand, missing her even though they've been gone a few moments, the feeling you get when the person you love is close by, when you hear her voice, see her smile, smell her perfume," He smiled as she looked up into his eyes "The twinkle in her eyes, the color of her lipstick, the way she walks, the way she talks, the way she takes control." He whispered while looking down into her eyes, both not realizing how close they had become "When she gets mad, snuggles in front of a raging fire or even in bed." He whispered with a small smile "Getting to share your life with her, watch her when she thinks your busy working, taking care of her when she's poorly, buying her flowers just because, staying up all night," He stopped when she gasped "No no, it's not doing what you think." He grinned at her.

"Then what?" She asked.

"Talking, staying up all night talking." He grinned "I would love to do that," He grinned and carried on as she nodded "Being woken up at 3am to just be told that she loves me," He whispered while looking at her "And the other way around," He smiled as she smiled back.

"So basically, you love everything about love?" She asked while gently placing her hands on his chest.

"I do, and lots more of course," He nodded with a small smile "I also love how her lips feel against mine, when sharing a kiss." He whispered huskily, not taking his eyes from her as she bit her bottom lip.

"This person is very lucky," Clarisse nodded, feeling herself losing control.

"She is, but sadly she's untouchable," He whispered.

"Oh really?" She whispered and watched him nodding while gently placing his hands on the top of her arms.

Watching her close her eyes, he took the chance and gently pressed his lips to hers. Surprised that she didn't pull back, but stayed completely still, letting his lips caress hers when suddenly a loud knock came to the door, both springing apart.

"I best get back to work," Joseph said adjusting himself as Clarisse made her way over to her desk, pulling at the hem of her jacket with a small nod.

"Yes I think you should," She nodded and looked towards the door "Come in," She called out and noticed Joseph smirking at her, making her smile in return and looked towards the door as Pierre appeared "Pierre," She exclaimed as she walked back around her desk towards him with her arms up.

"Bonsoir, ma mère." He smiled while walking towards her, giving her a hug as Joseph made his way over to the door.

Looking back towards them he smiled and cleared his throat, smiling as they both looked over "One more thing, Votre Majesté." He smiled with Pierre.

"Yes, Joseph." Clarisse answered while watching him.

"I also love, the love she has for her children and grandchildren." He smiled as she nodded.

"Merci," Clarisse nodded and watched him walk out as Pierre looked back at her.

"What was that all about?" He asked, smiling as she linked arms with him, leading him over to the couch.

"Oh nothing," She smiled sitting down and patted the space beside her "Now come and tell me all about your travels," She grinned as he sat down next to her.

_The End._

ooOoo

Bonsoir! = Good Evening.

Bonsoir! Votre Majesté = Good Evening, Your Majesty.

S'il vous plaît = Please.

Merci = Thank You.

Bonsoir, ma mère = Hello, My Mother.

;)


End file.
